Noche de Fiesta
by Angeli Murasaki
Summary: Una noche de fiesta... Yuki espera a su koi. Podra perdonarlo por llegar tarde?...


**"Noche de Fiesta"**

- _ Angeli_ -

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**nota:** este fic lo escribí presionada por una amiga (Hola Tammy!!) y además por algunas obsesiones que tengo. Deben ser las vitaminas ^^!_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuki fumaba tranquilamente observando al ciudad desde la ventana de su departamento. Esta noche debía asistir a una fiesta de disfraces dada por N-G Records. Shu-chan lo había logrado convencer de asistir a ella (Shu-chan tiene sus "métodos" *^^*). El chico de cabellera rosa le dijo que se verían en la fiesta pues él quería sorprenderle con su disfraz. Una gran gota apareció sobre su cabeza -_-! imaginado de que se disfrazaría el muchacho: princesa 0_o, cazador 0_0, el zorro cof! .., sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar la ideas de su mente.  
  
El escritor había escogido para la ocasión un traje compuesto por una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y una chaqueta larga sin mangas, (imagen para ayudar a la imaginación) de un estilo gótico romántico. Luego de vestirse se dirigió a la fiesta.  
  
La Reunión se realizaba en uno de los salones de eventos del "New Takanawa Prince Hotel" (este hotel existe en Japón, es un hotel cinco estrellas). A la reunión asistían los más importantes ejecutivos de N-G y los grupos que trabajaban bajo el sello discográfico de la compañía.  
  
Yuki esperaba pasar desapercibido tras su antifaz, hizo una entrada discreta y se dirigió a la barra a tomar asiento. Desde ese lugar podría ver el motivo de su asistencia a la fiesta. Han transcurrido algunos minutos desde que llego al lugar y aun no lograba divisar a su koibito.  
- Donde estas?¬_¬! - se preguntaba Yuki - o apareces o me voy! - se dijo a si mismo. A Eiri no le agradan mucho las fiestas, mucho ruido, mucha gente... (debe tener algún tipo de fobia social el rubio ^^).  
  
Mientras en una de las habitaciones del hotel Shuichi terminaba de colocarse su atuendo, el cual había sido escogido minuciosamente. Se sonrió al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Yuki tendría que ser de hielo para no sorprenderse siquiera un poco con mi atuendo ^_~ - pensó el alegre chico.  
Dio un ultimo vistazo al espejo y salió con rumbo a la fiesta ^.^  
  
Todos se divertían mucho, claro excepto un rubio impaciente. Ryuuichi había ido de vampiro estilo Bram Stoker's Dracula, hasta Kamagorou tenia sus colmillos ^^!, Tohma y Mika vestían atuendos del siglo XVII, K (adivinen ...) asistió de Serlock Holmes -_-!, Ayaka y Hiroshi llevaban ropa onda disco, Suguru llevaba un disfraz de vaquero y Sakano de Arlequín.  
  
Al entrar Shuichi al salón arranco mas de un suspiro y muchas miradas lascivas (L: pervertidos! - T: y tú?). Vestía una chaqueta de mangas largas, pero corta al talle por lo cual se podía ver la camiseta apretada que llevaba, un pantalón blanco ajustado a su piel que dejaban poco a la imaginación, unas correas se cruzaban a la altura de sus caderas, botas también blancas. Para sellar el conjunto un par de las blancas alas y un antifaz del mismo color. (nota: conocen a Squall Leonhart? bueno mismo traje pero en blanco *_*) Un ángel blanco hacia su entrada al salón.  
  
Apenas ingreso al lugar diviso a Yuki, quien se encontraba de espaldas hacia la pista de baile. Se acerco a él con pasos seguros. Después de todo sabia que hoy se veía deslumbrante, si tenia alguna dudas de ello se disiparon al entrar al lugar y percatarse de las miradas de los presentes sobre él. Se detuvo unos pasos enfrente de Yuki, cruzo sus brazos sobre su tórax y hablo:  
- Yuki te hice esperar mucho? - pregunto.  
Yuki comenzó a hablar antes de voltearse:  
Baka!, si me hiciste esperar? clar... - Las palabras se quedaron en su garganta al ver la imagen de Shuichi.  
  
Shindou sonrió, pudo ver que su atuendo le había gustado al rubio y miraba divertido como lo acariciaba con la mirada de pies a cabeza.  
Yuki, te gusta? - Shuichi dio una vuelta sobre si.  
Luego de unos segundo de perder su autocontrol. Eiri trato de regresar a su postura fría.  
mmm si, no esta mal -( mentiroso ^^!) respondió.  
Shuichi le sonrió, el chico de cabello rosa había visto en sus ojos dorados que a Yuki le había encantado su atuendo y lo inundo la alegría, había logrado su objetivo.  
  
Desde que supo de la fiesta Shuichi pensó que seria su oportunidad de sorprender a Yuki y ser él quien llevara el control de la situación.  
Bailemos? - propuso Shindou tendiendo su mano a Eiri.  
  
Por la cabeza de Yuki pasaban muchas ideas (todas triples X) ninguna de ellas era bailar, pero como rechazar la propuesta de un ángel? y además un ángel tan sexy.  
Yuki tomo la mano que se le ofrecía y en silencio avanzaron hasta la pista. Yuki no apartaba la mirada de Shuichi y este sonreía ante la mirada del rubio. Una vez en el centro Yuki abrazo a Shu-chan por la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, comenzando a moverse, siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía que envolvía el ambiente. Shindou sonreía. No solo Eiri estaba impresionado (embobado ^^) muchos en la fiesta habían quedado encantados ante la visión que proporcionaba Shindou y ahora que bailaba con Yuki en la pista mas de alguien estaba embelesado observado moverse a la pareja por la pista. Después de todo Yuki también se veía hermoso esta noche y con el bello ángel blanco entre sus brazos, provocaban mas de una mirada de envidia.  
Yuki reconocía que su Shu-chan era hermoso, aunque muy pocas veces se lo hiciera saber al muchacho, pero esta noche hermoso, bello, embrujante... todos estos adjetivos le parecían poco para describir lo maravilloso que se veía.  
  
Con las barreras demasiado bajas Yuki acerco su boca hasta el cuello de Shuichi, luego de besarle se acerco hasta su oído y susurro:  
eres tan hermoso... mi bello koibito.  
  
Shindou sonrió y busco los labios de Eiri para agradecerle con un beso el cumplido. Un beso que comenzó tierno, pero que pocos segundos se transformaba en un beso devorador. Del cual se separaron lentamente.  
Shu-chan si no estuviésemos en medio de esta pista de baile no tendría este beso - dijo Yuki  
  
Este miro a Eiri y le dijo que siguieran bailando. Después de todo el recién había llegado a la fiesta y quería disfrutar un poco del ambiente. Yuki accedió, aunque el hubiese preferido llevarse a su koibito a otro lugar.  
  
Luego de un par de piezas se vieron interrumpidos por Drácula o sea por Ryuichi que al ver a Shuichi salto sobre dejándolo en el piso y a Yuki con expresión de interrogación.  
Kumagoro esta muy feliz de verte igual que Ryuichi - dijo cantante  
Si, Shuichi también esta feliz! pero me esta faltando el oxigeno!! -  
Cuando ambos se pusieron de pie, Ryuichi en modo adulto se acerco a Shuichi para alabar su atuendo. Mientras llovían las alabanzas Shindou comenzaba a tornarse carmesí y a Yuki no le gusto nada la reacción, así que posesivamente tomo a Shuichi de un brazo y se lo llevo a un lejos de Drácula. No fuera que el vampiro quisiera robarle la sangre a SU KOIBITO.  
  
Se sentaron en la barra mientras Yuki algo enojado pedía un trago.  
uuh!? que pasa Yuki porque me trajiste hasta acá?- pregunto Shindou - ee Yuki que pasa?  
Nada, no respuesta de parte del rubio. Luego de unos minutos de meditación, Shindou sonrió y miro al rubio, aun furioso.  
Yuki, celoso?  
  
Eiri al oírlo miro al chico, con un leve rubor en su cara, le dirigió una de sus miradas frías, pero antes que pudiese responder Shindou le mostró una llave, sonriéndole provocativamente le dijo al rubio:  
Podríamos ir a una de las habitaciones del hotel, si quieres?  
  
_(**L:** no quiero escribir lemon, no me sale o.o / **T:** no me importa hazlo /**L:** -_-! snif!)_  
  
Yuki no respondió solo tomo a Shuichi de una mano con dirección a los ascensores. Apenas la puerta se cerro comenzó a besar y recorrer la piel del chico. Al llegar a la habitación Eiri ya había avanzado bastante en quitarle la ropa a su Koibito.  
"Yuki, porque te detienes ?...." - Shuichi pregunto al sentir que el avance de su rubio Koibito no continuaba por su piel. Yuki estaba observándolo con una sonrisa.  
Observaba a un bello ángel, mi ángel... - respondió Yuki quien volvió a acercarse a Shindou y lo guió hasta la cama de la habitación, lo recostó sobre ella. Primero quito su propia ropa, la cual ya estorba luego Yuki busco los labios de Shindou como si tuviera hambre de ellos, necesidad de sentir el dulce sabor de su boca. Comenzó quitarle la ropa, acariciándolo, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.  
Volvió a besar sus labios tiernamente, le sonrío y bajando lentamente comenzó a trazar un camino húmedo por su cuello y pecho, mordiendo, lamiendo su piel, lentamente muy despacio, disfrutando del momento, disfrutando cada segundo.  
Shuichi estaba ansioso las caricias de Eiri lo estaban enloqueciendo, sus manos acarician y arañaban la espalda de su amor, y este continuaba su tarea bajando lentamente hasta su entrepierna. Shuichi gimió cuando las labios de este rozaron su piel, Yuki con su lengua comenzó a lamer lentamente la piel, desesperando a un mas al chico.  
"Por favor Yuki ..." - jadeo, mientras su espalda se arqueaba, y sus caderas hacían presión hacia arriba, pidiendo más, más placer, más besos, más caricias...  
  
Eiri levanto su cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Shindou y le sonrió, él no quería terminar, aun no era el momento, le hubiese gustado estar toda la eternidad viviendo este momento, con sus cálidos cuerpos rozándose. Luego de buscar los labios de Shuichi para darle un tierno beso regreso a su posición anterior y continuo lamiendo el miembro de este.  
  
Yuki busco la boca de Shuichi una vez más, este ultimo lo beso con ansias, una de las manos de Eiri bajo hasta el entrepierna de Shindou y lentamente comenzó a masajearlo, aumentando la velocidad y nuevamente lento, no iba darle todo en un solo instante... se detuvo y procedió a voltear a Shindou sobre la cama, quien obedeció en el acto. Yuki mordió, beso y lamió la espalda del chico, aumentando aun más el placer que cubría a ambos cuerpos.  
"Aishiteru Yuki..." - dijo Shu-chan.  
"Yo también te amo, mi pequeño ángel..." - dijo Yuki en un tono cargado de amor.  
Yuki comenzó a penetrar a Shuichi lentamente, fue cuidadoso. Eiri sonrío los gemidos de placer de Shuichi extasiaban sus oídos como una suave melodía, el placer recorría su cuerpo.  
"Yuki... " - gimió el chico mientras las manos de Eiri se encontraban ocupadas en el entrepierna de él.  
  
Yuki comenzó a penetrarlo mas rápidamente. Los ojos de Shindou se cerraban, a la vez que su boca se abría, el cuerpo de Eiri entraba y salía de su cuerpo, Shuichi que gritaba de placer. Grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Yuki.  
"No te detengas, por favor..." - gimió Shuichi al sentir que Yuki había disminuido un poco. Aquellas palabras fueron un detonador que encendió mas aun la pasión de el, su boca comenzó a besar su espalda y cuello, sus caderas seguían un solo ritmo. Ambos se unieron en un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, un solo sentimiento .... el placer los envolvió por completo... sus cuerpos exhaustos los obligaron a terminar. Y a resbalarse, cansados, en los brazos del otro.  
  
Yuki abrazo fuertemente a Shuichi que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este, se sentía protegido, amado...  
El sueño los invadió...  
  
Mientras la fiesta estaba por finalizar ^.^ Había sido una gran noche para los asistentes, pero en especial para un escritor y su ángel blanco.

**- Owari -**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota:** como lo dije anteriormente, no me sale el lemon o.o. Además ando muy loca-feliz y este fic estaba tirando para comedia ^.^  
Gracias por leer!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

*** Backstage ***  
  
**-Angeli:** charan termine! ... dudas, preguntas, quejas?!  
  
**-Shuichi:** queja! eto~ con lo que me costo colocarme el disfraz y paff! en menos de 5 minutos, estoy sin ropa!!. Podrías a ver esperado, no?  
  
**-Angeli:** ¬¬ si claro! como que te desagradara que Yuki te quite la ropa  
  
**-Shuichi:** etoo~ yo...  
  
**-Angeli:** ho ho ^.^ vez como tengo razón. No te quejes ¬¬ yo personalmente te arrancaría todo con mis uñas miauuu~ =^^=  
  
**-Yuki:** cof! perdón?  
  
**-Angeli:** ^_^ lo que oíste y para ti lo mismo ^.^ ho ho~  
  
**-Shuichi & Yuki:** -_-! pervertida!  
  
**-Angeli:** ho ho ho ho~ ^.^ si lo soy... pero aun no logro escribir lemons decentes T.T

-**Shuichi**: mentira!! yo se que escribiste unos muy XXX para mmmmhphp...

Angeli cubre la boca de Shuichi.

^______^

***Owari Backstage***  
  



End file.
